


He Definitely Is

by sunnyseabreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseabreeze/pseuds/sunnyseabreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week before Makoto is supposed to leave and Haru is torn between wanting to spend every minute possible with him and never wanting to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Definitely Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised version of a fic that I wrote a few months back but never posted on here. ^^;  
> Hope you guys like it, and as always, feedback is appreciated!

It's a week before Makoto is supposed to leave and Haru is torn between wanting to spend every minute possible with him or never wanting to see him again. He decides against the latter almost immediately, but it takes him a while to go and knock on Makoto's door because this is it, Makoto’s leaving for Tokyo and there's a possibility that he could never see him again. This could be it for them.

Something tightens in his chest and suddenly he knows that he won't, can't let that happen. Makoto's been by his side for longer than he can remember and letting someone go that he values and cares about so much simply isn't an option.

His heart falls into his stomach when he finally answers the door, because something's different. Makoto's still Makoto but there's something wrong. His warm smile is laced with sadness, something he's rarely seen in the other before. Haru has always been good at reading Makoto’s expression. It hurts him enough when he picks up on the hidden sadness, but there isn’t an effort to hide it this time. It only adds to the dreadful feeling of finality that has resided in his chest. As Makoto welcomes him warmly, Haru tries to let out as noncommital of a sound as usual, even though he's experiencing more emotions than he could ever hope to count.  

They're walking up the stairs and Haru's breath catches once they reach the top. Makoto's room is empty of everything but his bed. Haru hasn’t seen the room in such a state since Makoto and his family first moved in, when five year old Haru first met the boy with eyes as lush as a forest and one of the warmest smiles he had ever seen.

He mentally smacks himself because no, that's stupid, don't get so worked up over that, but he can't help it. Emotions spill out of his brain like an overflowing sink, this can't be happening. Up until now, all of this has felt like a bad dream. But now it seems to have finally set in that Makoto will be gone soon, everything's real and this is happening now and here and-

Haru tries to turn himself away when he feels his eyes begin to well up with tears. He's supposed to be supportive, supposed to see Makoto off with a smile on his face as he leaves to start the next chapter of his life but he just can't. The tears begin to fall, slow and hot down his cheeks. He can’t let go of his best friend, the best person that he’s ever met, the best thing that’s ever happened to him. And Makoto, being Makoto, notices that there's something wrong with him and immediately wraps his arms around him and for a second, just a second, Haru forgets about everything that's happening.

But he's hit with reality once again when Makoto utters a soft "I still have a week." And Haru wishes the tears would just stop but the thought only makes them fall faster. He can't talk and he can't speak and he feels like he can't even breathe as sobs begin to wrack his body. The only thing he can do is hug Makoto tighter and pretend that him leaving is a dream. But something in him, something in the back of his head seems to keep reminding him that this is reality. He wishes that he could shut his brain off and simply enjoy being here in Makoto’s arms, but the thoughts keep coming, he’ll be alone, this time next week Makoto will be gone.

Makoto just holds him, they stand there with their arms around each other for a lot longer than they probably should have but it's what Haru needed, he can finally breathe again. As the sobs from before fade into soft sniffling, Makoto begins to speak, soft calming coos of _it's okay_ , _everything will be fine_.  

"Let's go watch a movie." He suggests soothingly, and Haru can't help but marvel at the fact that he knows exactly what will calm him down, what will make him feel better. Although he supposes that anything would calm him down as long as Makoto's there. He may be dreading Makoto’s departure more than he’s ever dreaded anything, but that just means that he wants to spend as much time with Makoto as he can. The feeling of his best friend’s presence beside him is saddening with the thought that they’ll be apart soon, but Makoto’s presence soothes him, just as it always has. They sit on his bed and he pulls out his laptop, selecting what had come to be their favourite film to watch together, one that they had started watching together as kids.

But the entire time he can't seem to pay attention, because everything that's happening keeps running through his head. He feels like he needs to cry more but his tear ducts seem to be completely dried up so he decides on alternating between looking at Makoto and attempting to watch the film.

Then it hits him like a ton of bricks that he can't live without Makoto, he just can't. He needs to be with him. Ever since he could remember they’ve been by each others’ sides. All of their classmates had never known them not being together, and Haru supposed that he had never really known being apart from Makoto either.

The second realization hits him in the same way as the first that this must be what love is. It can't be anything else. He weighs it over in his head, is he in love with Makoto? He can’t help but smile the slightest bit. He is. He definitely is.

He looks to Makoto until their eyes finally meet, the warm expression of the other quickly fading to confusion as Haru stares at him, cheeks tinted pink. Haru has half a mind to look away, to forget about telling Makoto as anxiety swirling through his head, but his determination outweighs it. He needs to do this, it could be his only chance.

"Makoto.." Haru says. He can’t help but look away now, but it’s okay. He’s already started speaking, now he has no choice but to keep going.

"Haru?" He questions.

"I.." He's never been good with words but he has to be now, because he has never had to do anything more important than this. Makoto looks at him, concern lacing his expression, and that only makes Haru blush harder.

"I thought I was upset because you were leaving, and I am, but.. That's not the only reason.." His eyes meet Makoto's again.

"It's also because I..” A breath to steady himself before he continues can be heard in the silence between them. “I can't be without you. I can’t imagine a life without you right beside me.”  Haru explains, and as Makoto gasps out his name, he's leaning forward to press his lips to Makoto's. He's waiting for the moment that the other pulls away, asks him what he’s doing and tells him that he doesn’t feel the same, but it never seems to come.

Instead, Makoto tilts his head, deeping the kiss as he slips his arms around Haru's waist. After a few moments more they pull away, breathing a bit heavy and a blush on their cheeks. Now it’s Haru’s turn to gasp out Makoto’s name.

“Makoto, does this mean..” He asks, not really sure how to finish the question but Makoto understands, understanding him on a level that only he has been able to. Makoto nods, a smile on his face and his eyes shining.

“I love you, Haru.” Haru’s face must look like a tomato at this point, his cheeks feel as if they’re about to catch fire. He has never seen a prettier sight than the way Makoto is looking at him, it’s almost like Haru can’t look away.

“Me too..” He mutters, and Makoto’s smile grows before he’s leaning in and they’re kissing again. They kiss slow and meaningful, timid and curious and their hands explore everywhere they can reach. Haru learns that sliding his knuckles down the line of Makoto’s spine makes him gasp, and he also learns that he really, really likes being kissed along his collarbone. They kiss slow and fast and deep and hot and they kiss until they can't breathe and their lips are swollen and red. When they pull away, Makoto leans down so their foreheads meet, and they look into each other's eyes for what could be a second or an eternity. Makoto says something to Haru that brings a look of awe to his face. He has never been so surprised and so ecstatic from three words, three small words that mean more to him than anything in the world.

"Come with me."


End file.
